Living the English Dream
by Roxy178
Summary: Arthur moves to America and lives across from Alfred. together they rule the school and become gay for each other :D this isnt smut, its just supposed to be really cute hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal afternoon when my mother told we were moving to America for family reasons "America? Why do we have to move to such a place? I'd rather live in Canada!" I protested and folded my arms "Arthur" she started " your father's already in America, we can't do anything about it now, and who knows? Maybe you'll like America?" I puffed my cheeks and turned my back to her " I wouldn't pray on it." she sighed "Well, whether you like it or not, we're moving Arthur, get over it." And with that she left, I groaned and fell on my bed, I looked around my room, then I thought about my friends at school, I'm going to miss them, maybe I'll even miss Francis.

A week later we had finished packing, they were already on their way to America. On my last of school I said goodbye to everybody, even Ludwig's older brother said goodbye. That night we flew to America, I almost slept throughout the entire flight. When we got there it was 4:45 am. I held my mom's hand to our luggage, and where my dad was waiting for us. While we were driving to our new home my dad asked me how I felt about moving here "I don't like it one bit" he laughed, "Eh, who knows Arthur? Maybe you'll make a lot of friends? There's a nice boy across from us, maybe you two will become friends?" I shook my head, he laughed again. After he showed us around the house I went straight to bed, _I don't like this_ I thought _I wanna go home._

The next day my parents and I registered me in my new school, as we drove home, I saw a boy, across from our house, playing in his yard with his figurines, he noticed me and waved, I blushed and waved back. When I got out of the car he walk over and greeted me "Hi! I'm Alfred!" he held out his hand, I looked at my father, he smiled and walked inside the house, I looked back at the boy, he had bright blue eyes, and his jacket seemed a bit too big on him. Still handing his hand out, I shook it " I-I'm Arthur Kirkland" I smiled "Cool! I'm Alfred F. Jones! Wanna play with me?" I nodded and walked with him to his yard. He showed me all of his figurines, then he showed me his room, it was an all American theme, the first thing I saw was a huge American flag hanging on his wall "You sure love America." He smiled at me "Yeah! My dad says that it's the best country in the world!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" I mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Oh! Wanna see my secret hide out?" Before I could answer he grabbed my wrist and ran out to his backyard, we stopped at some trees, he cleared leaves and a few branches, I stepped through, he followed. An old shed stood in front of his "We found it the other day, it's been here for a while, my dad said I could use it if I wanted, but I haven't cleaned it out yet" I nodded and hesitated to open the shed " Do you think it'll fall on us?" he shook his head "Nah, my dad made sure it was safe" He grabbed the nob, pushed it open and stood in the middle of the building "See? I'm Still standing." I stepped in and looked around, Alfred sat down against the wall, I sat next to him.

"So what school are you going to?"

"Washington Elementary"

"Oh! Cool! I go there, we can hang out! And the girls will be all over you!"

"How?"

"Your accent, girls dig that dude."

"Oh, well, I guess in England all the girls would love you"

"How? I don't have an accent."

" At home everyone talks like me, to me you have an accent, and to you I have an accent"

"Oh..."I looked around the shed, it really needs a new coat of paint "Oh! Arthur, do you promise not to tell anyone about our secret hide out?"

"Our?"

"Yeah! It'll be just ours!"

"uh, o-okay" then we shook on it.

"Do you have any posters? I'm going to put up mine, maybe when all your stuff gets here, you can put them up too" He smiled

"Yeah," I smiled "that sounds good" then he pulled out a water gun and sprayed me, he laughed and ran, I ran after him leaving the shed. If I only knew what kind of memories would be held there.

The next morning I woke up early to get ready for school, I had tea with my mother before I left "So do you like that boy across from us?" she asked me, I nodded, she smiled "See things are getting better sweetie" She kissed my forehead and took our cups to the kitchen. When I arrived at school, Alfred was waiting for me "Hey!" he waved I waved back and walked to him. "Do you know where you're going?" I smiled and shook my head " well, hopefully we have the same teacher" and we ended up having the same teacher.

When we got to class Alfred introduced my to the Italian brothers Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, Feliciano seemed very laid back but Lovino seemed more serious that his brother, but they were nice. The teacher was very nice her name was Ms. Waldon. She read us stories ad told us about myths, if we rose our hand and answer a question right she would sometimes give us candy. I always had more than Alfred, I don't think he even tried to raise his hand.

Alfred was right, girls here love my accent. All of the ladies were praising me, everyday I would come home with at least 4 or more love letters, Alfred was kind of getting jealous. "I don't even read them Alfred, don't get so jealous" I told him one day in the shed.

"I'm not getting jealous!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"I'm not jealous! I get letters too"

"Oh you do? Then stop being jealous." He gave up.

"Has your stuff arrived yet?"

"Not until Saturday"

"Alright, I'm hanging my stuff up anyway"

"You didnt have to wait for me" He looked at the ground, then back at me.

"I thought it'd be nice to"

"Oh well thanks for trying to wait, I guess..." He shrugged,

"C'mon, help me bring the posters down" He opened the door and I followed up into his room "Where's your parents anyway?" I asked with a bunch of posters in my arms, "Uh, they're at work" he picked one he dropped up. We went back to the shed and started to hang posters up, most of them were superheros, he had a lot of Super Man and Captain America. we stepped back to see what it looked like "So, looks good?" I asked he nodded his head and raised his hand for a high five, I left him hanging. He laughed and lowered his hand. he sprayed me with his water gun again, this time I grabbed it and sprayed him back. I went back home after we had a water gun fight, my mom was in the kitchen making dinner, dad was in the living room reading a book, I went upstairs and finished up my homework before my mother called for dinner. We all ate the dinner table "So, Arthur, How as school been today?" My dad asked me, "It was pretty good, the teacher was pretty nice too,"

"Any girls yet?" he nudged my shoulder, I blushed.

"No but I've gotten a lot of love letters"

"Why's that?"

"Oh, uh, I guess they like my accent? Alfred told me they would."

"Oh, so you and that boy are friends now? I new you two would become friends." He smiled kindly, and messed up my hair.

"Anything else today Arthur?" My mother asked.

"No, but I do think I might get used to living here, it isn't that hard as I thought it would be."

"Well that's good to hear Arthy" She smiled and took my plate. After dinner I went back to my room and read about fairy tales and unicorns, _I wonder what it would be like to have my own unicorn_ I thought, then I fell asleep reading the book, I woke up with it on the floor next to my bed. I picked it up and looked at the time, _time to get ready_. after i got into clean clothes, mum made me breakfast. I started a daily routine; Get up, get dressed, eat, ride the bus, meet up with Alfred, school, Homework, Alfred, dinner, bed. I was already used to living here, it was just like living in England, yeah sure the slang and they way everybody talks is different. But still, I got used to it faster than I thought. I guess meeting Alfred changed my mind about America, come to think about it, I always hang around him, but that's alright he's alright, he's fun, he's my best friend.

One day in 6th grade Alfred came up to me to tell me something about girls "What?" I chirped,

"Yeah! I have it all planned out, it's going to be awesome!"

"No, i'm not doing that, that's obscured"

"C'mon, It's sneaking in the _girls locker room_. It'll be fun!"

"No, no! Find someone else."

"Arthur, come on! We're going to see boobs Arthur, boobs!"

"I know but I have more respect for women than you."

"Arthur, just do it with me please! It'll be worth it I promise!" I looked at him "You promise?"

"I promise!" He put his hand on his heart "Alright." He shot his fist up in the air in victory. At the shed we discussed how we're going to sneak in the girls locker room. The next day we were to sneak into the locker room during P.E.

* * *

Note: This is my first fanfic so some help would be JUST AWESOME. :D my friend really got me into this shipping and well, entire show... but I hoped you liked it! there will be more :DDD sorry if its a short intro, i need to go to bed, its four and my eyes hurt -n-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So," Alfred said as he spread out a drawn out map of the Gym "Did you make that?" I asked, he smiled and nodded "This is the boys locker room and this is the girls" I pointed at a pathway on the map "What's that?" He looked where I was pointing "That's where we're going to sneak, and I almost forgot, Joey wants to join in, so I said yes." I folded my arms "I thought it was just gonna be you and me?" He frowned " Well, I thought, the more the merrier, and his sister is pretty hot, he knows a lot about girls, and I thought he could be of use..." I considered him to join for a while, I agreed letting him in, but I didn't like how he just walked in on Alfred and I, it's just supposed to be us, I didn't want anyone joining in on our group.

"Anyway, here's the plan, near the end of P.E, we sneak out to this pathway, it's right by their locker room, they have shower curtains so we can hide in there, Joey said that if a girl closes the curtains she has small boobs, so no one bothers her, so if we hide in there no one'll bother us, and we can sneak a peek."

"Joey said that? How does he know?"

"He has a sister, her and her friends talk about that stuff, I guess"

"Oh, okay, how do we get out and not get caught?"

"That should be obvious, wait 'till they're done getting dressed and stuff"

"Oh, alright that sounds like a plan, we should get going now" I picked up my bag and headed out with Alfred.

* * *

****At P.E Joey, Alfred and I met up by the pathway "So," Joey continued "What do you think their locker room looks like?" We laughed "Frilly and covered in stuffed animals probably." Alfred laughed and we started to walk down the hidden trail, it wasnt really cleared out, I kept getting scratched my the branches and bushes. When we got to the locker room, no one was there. It looked just our locker room, everything was on the opposite side and it was cleaner. "I heard girls bleed sometimes," Joey whispered "What do you mean bleed?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just heard that they bleed somewhere weekly,"

"They probably bleed through their noses once a week,"

"That doesn't make sense,"Alfred declared

"Well growing hair doesn't make sense either"

"do you think they even grow hair down there?" Joey asked out loud

"Wait, do you think they _bleed _down there?" I gagged "thats disgusting" Then we heard talking by the door, we all scrambled to the shower, we squeezed in and closed the curtains before they came in. "Oh, that bitch! I hate it when she makes us ran an extra lap, stupid bitch probably cant run herself" One of them slammed the locker door closed "Her boobs probably wave side to side in the air when she does" They laughed "ow, I hate bleeding, does anyone have an extra pad?" One of them got close to the shower I guess because Joey backed up on Alfred and pushed me against the wall "Ow, careful Al!" I whispered "sorry" There wasnt any talking for a while, so Joey decided to peek out the curtains "wow, her boobs are really big guys, I've only see boobs from bras, never bare" Alfred pushed out him of the way to see "damn, you're right, Arthur come take a look!" I tried to squeeze through, but we ended up falling out of the shower, we landed in front of of a shirtless girl, everyone stopped and looked at us, and out of all things I could blurt out I blurted out: "wow, those are really big nipples" She screamed and covered herself, we jolted out of the locker room, they kept screaming perverts and cowards, soon teachers caught us and we were sent to the principles office and called our parents, I was grounded for a week, and Alfred had to do dishes for a month. I dont know what kind of punishment Joey had but the next day, he came over smiling, he brushed his dark hair out of his eyes "Well, that sure was interesting yesterday! And Arthur," He looked at me "'those are big nipples'? Really?" he laughed "Well what did you want me to say?" I pushed his shoulder "I expected you to say 'Oh wow' or 'Oh my god' not 'big nipples'!" he and Alfred laughed I blushed and shhok my head "To be honest, I didnt expect you to say anything Art" Alfred said wiping a tear from his eye "But was it worth getting grounded?" I nodded, blushed and smiled. We high-fived, and the bell rang, Joey asked if he could hang out at lunch, we agreed and went to class. Ms. Walden told us about what happened yesterday, but didnt name anyone.

The following day Alfred and I became famous over night, apparently Joey told his friend that had went to the girls Locker room with us and thy spread the new to all of the boys. Joey then took lead in school, he made up a game, it didn't really have a name but the rule are every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, someone had a right that allows them to tap other boys balls, you could hit it, tap it, punch it, or squeeze it. When you get tapped you have the right, you can't tap the person who tapped you, but you can tap someone else, giving them the right, if you already have been tapped you can still can get tapped by other people. Joey was the first one with the right, he started with a tall bony kid named Alex who then passed it on to someone else. It soon came to Alfred, he of course tapped me, he always tapped me, and I could never get him back, but on Friday, I got the right the first person I was going to tap was Alfred, but as I walked towards him I guess my facial expression gave it away, when I was about to tap him he pulled Alex in front of him and I ended up tapping Alex instead of Alfred. After school, we were in the shed and he brought up the game, which reminded me of revenge "Why do you always tap me? I can never get you back." I asked him, "I dunno," He shrugged "Well can I get you back then?" he looked at me and nodded " I, uh, I-I guess" He sat up on his knees I got on mine, I hesitated "What are you waiting for, go for it dude." I blushed and with out meaning to, I groped him. His face turned bright red. I turned my back to him blushing and covering my face "S-sorry, I just meant to..." I couldn't talk it was too embarrassing "I-it's okay" it went silent for a while, then he broke the awkwardness "has your stuff gotten her yet?" I nodded "Yeah, we're moving stuff in, I still need to find the box with all my posters in it, I'll bring them when I find it." He sighed, "Alright then, what are you doing for Christmas?" I turned and faced him "My aunt is coming over, and some other relatives, what about you?" He sat back down and looked a big poster of Captain America "I dunno, the same thing we do every year, eat Christmas breakfast, open presents and go to other peoples homes to open more, I don't think we have big plans for this year.." I sat in front of him "Well, what do you want for Christmas?" He smiled and shook his head " don't get me anything dude, it's fine" I nodded my head, but I was going to get him something anyway, he laid down on his back "Hey, we're best friends right?" I looked at him "I-I guess, do want to be?" he smiled and stretched "Yeah sure, you seem cool enough." I laughed "Enough?" He nodded. "Yeah, hey we should mix blood!"

"What?"

"Yeah! The ultimate promise!"

"uh, okay..." He picked up a shard of glass and cut his thumb and handed the shard to me, it didn't hard as badly as I thought, he pressed his thumb against mine " Repeat after me, I Alfred F. Jones-" I smiled "What are you doing?"

"Shut up and repeat after me, I Alfred F. Jones,"

"I Arthur Kirkland,"

"Promise never to break this friendship,"

"Promise never to break this friendship,"

"For no matter what we shall be the bestest friends ever!"

"'Bestest' isn't even a word"

"who cares just say it!"

"fine, for no matter what we shall be the 'bestest' friends ever!" And with that we parted our thumbs. I looked at the blood, and smiled "So I guess we're friends for ever now," I said, "yeah, we are." I looked out the window, there was a robin sitting on a branch by the window. "Well, I got to go home." He nodded and walked me to my house. I looked at him, his eyes and hair shined in the sunlight, he looked so handsome, I bushed and walked inside, I went upstairs and took a shower. I felt relieved, for some reason.

* * *

Note: sorry it's so short -,n,- and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, and to answer that one question about what I meant by "obscured" I used the incorrectly i thought it meant not wanting to know or reluctant to see, so sorry :D but yeah, I need to feed my cat :3 there will be more so stay with me! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I carried a big box filled with posters to Alfred's house, I guess he noticed me, because he was outside helping me carry some of the posters, "You've got a lot of posters dude." he said carrying four in each arm "Yeah, i brought some with the queen and royal family on them," he opened the door to the shed, "Why would you wanna put those up?" I set the box down on the floor, "Because they're the royal family, I actually care about them" he laughed "Didn't you ever think that they dont care about you? They dont even know you!" I shrugged, "I was told that they were supposed to be important to everyone, and they have done a lot of good things, I cant exactly name them all, but I know they have." I pulled one out, it was the entire royal family, I showed it to him "Can I just at least put this one up?" He shrugged and nodded " I guess..." I smiled and put it up next to his big poster of Captain America. We put the rest up and took a step back to look at it. "Nice" Alfred nodded in approval. He went inside his house to bring us some snacks and soda, I took a few cookies his mother made for us, "So.." He began. "About yesterday..."

"What about yesterday?"

"When you got me back."

"Oh, uh, sorry I didn't mean to..."

"I-it's okay, I just wanted to say, I don't like that game anymore, it's just a little to gay, you know what I mean?"I nodded

"Yeah I guess,"

"Should we tell Joey to stop it?"

"I don't know, maybe, they seem not to have a problem with it at all, so I guess let them have their fun?" He shrugged, "Yeah sure.. Oh hey, " He pulled something out of his pocket, it was a small box and it was wrapped in wrapping paper, I huffed "Al! I told you not to get me anything! Now I have to get you something!" I crossed my arms and he laughed, "I don't care" I grabbed the box and looked at it, I blushed and smiled "Thanks, should I open it now?" He shook his head "No! Not now! Wait 'till Christmas!" I smiled "Alright" I put it in my pocket and sat down. He walked to the window, and out of no where he said "Hey, you know what we should do for Halloween?" I looked him taking a bite of a cookie "What?" He smiled and looked at me "By the church, there's an old building, people say it's haunted by these two old gay couple who died there-" I laughed "An old gay couple?" he nodded and laughed "Yeah, an old gay couple, my dad told me never to visit them 'cause they're gay, so I guess it really is a gay couple." He sat down next to me "We should go there! People say that you can see them doing normal day things at night, but _only _at night, what if they don't know they died? Lets go there and find out!" He nudged my shoulder and grabbed a can of soda I shook my head "Hell no, I don't think I'd like that," he took a sip of the bubbly drink "Ah! Your're no fun Art!" I blushed "Maybe I'll go, but I wouldn't count on it." He smiled and bit into a cookie "I gotta go, see ya latter Al" we stood up and he hugged me "Dont open it until Christmas, okay?" I nodded and I walked home.

* * *

Christmas is tomorrow, my dad and I decided to go to a comic store to buy Alfred some Captain America comics. After that I wrapped it up and walked to his house to give it to him, I knocked on the door, his mother answered "Oh, hi Arthur! Alfred isn't here he at his Grandma's, is there something you needed?" I shook my head "No, I, uh forgot to give this to him" I gave her the gift "Oh! Good thing it's not Christmas 'till tomorrow!" we laughed and she promised to give it to him. I walked back home, my mother was making lunch "Was he there?" she asked, "No, but his mom promised to give it to him." I went upstairs and looked for a book, my father tapped my shoulder "What was his face?" I gave him a confused look "When he saw it I mean."

"Oh, he wasn't there but his mom was."

"Aw, that's too bad,"

"Why?"

"It's supposed to be a good comic, and you told me he'd really like it"

"Dad, it's his Christmas present, I wrapped it up."

"Oh? I thought you kids don't do that anymore?"

"No, we still go with the tradition." He laughed and patted my shoulder "My bad!" and with that he left me alone to read. After a few chapters my mother called out for dinner, I ate, in my room this time, I don't know why, I just felt confined to my room. I ate while reading, I know I wasn't supposed to, but I did it anyway. I couldn't the thought of Alfred's face when he saw his gift tomorrow, I couldn't stop thinking about him, I wasn't paying attention to my book, I kept reading the same sentence over and over. I finally decided to go to sleep, I got out of my pants and took off my shirt, I turned off my light, then I heard a tap on my window, I looked at it, then continued to get ready for bed. Then I heard it again I looked out my window, Alfred was outside throwing rocks at my window, "What are you doing?" I asked "Just let me in, I don't wanna be at home right now," I nodded and went down stairs, everybody was asleep, I unlocked the door and let him in "What's wrong?" I noticed his new glasses "Are those glasses? Is that why you're upset?" He shook his head "No. I don't want to talk about it. Can I just stay the night?" I nodded and led him to my room "Sorry, I don't have a two-person bed." He shook his head and began taking off his jacket "Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded "Can we just go to sleep?" He took off his shirt and pants, I blushed a little "Yeah, sure" We crawled in bed, It took me a while to sleep, but I think it took him even longer. Something was bothering him, I asked what the next morning, but he wouldn't tell me, I wonder what was bothering him so much...

Alfred and I decided to open our presents in the shed, I was excited to see what he got me. He opened his up first, his eyes glared, his smile made my cheeks burn a little. "You like it?" he held up to his chest "Yes, I like it a lot! Can't wait to read it!" he gestured toward my present, I began to open it, it was a box full of British tea, I smiled and laughed "Thanks, I was in the need of this" I hugged him "So, you got new glasses, I see?" he pushed them up "Yeah, I don't like them..." he opened his comic "You don't look bad," He shrugged. I hesitated before I asked if that's why he didn't want to go home last night, it made him frown, and I instantly felt regret, "No it's something else, I just don't want to talk about it,"

"Sorry for asking"

"No it's okay, you just worry, and that's fine"

"And I'll continue worrying for you." I hugged him, trying to comfort him, and I think I succeeded.

* * *

Summer has come, Alfred and I had hung out together almost everyday since it came. I would always come to his football games, it's funny how a guy like him; an athlete who works out everyday, would become best friends with me; a book worm and never works out, but as they say, opposites attract. I usually just read when he plays, and I sometimes watch him play. I would visit him during breaks and wipe the sweat off of his face, he'd always blush and say that I'm not his mother. I enjoy his company, we always have fun, we rarely get into arguments, we always have a smile on our faces, that's what I like most about our friendship, always happy, and I aim to keep it that way. Although he wouldn't tell me what had happened on Christmas eve, and I still wonder what would make him come to me for comfort, I'm still trusted by him, and I trust him. I trusted him when he convinced me to go that haunted house he had talked about. We waited until it was night, I had to tell my parents that I was sleeping over at Alfred's, I wasn't lying, I was, i just didn't tell her the entire thing, so I guess it's okay. Alfred was waiting for me by his front door "Ready?" I nodded and we headed off where the house was.

I didn't like the way the house looked. It looked old and abandoned, it was behind the old church that was burnt down years ago by an accident, there wasn't any neighborhoods near by, so it was just the house and the church, this made the house even more terrifying, "On second thought, maybe we shouldn't do this Al," I started to walk backwards away from the house, "Are you scared? C'mon it cant be that bad!" As soon as he turned his head back to the house there was someone standing at the doorway, but it just looked like a silhouette of a man, just standing there. My heart was beating faster, it started to walk towards us, I couldn't move, Alfred backed up into me, we both started to back up until we fell over, it got closer, "Get off!" I tried to push him off, but the figure was already bending over us, but it wasn't a figure, it was an old man, wearing a robe. "What's wrong? Did I scare ya?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The old man laughed and help us up. I dusted myself off and said "Who are you? I-if I may ask?" He laughed again and patted my back, it hurt a little. "I'm not gonna tell you my name, because of trust issues, but some people like to call me Rome, 'cause I say that I'm as old as the Roman Empire. Now why don't you boys tell me why you're here?" I was going to answer, but Alfred beat me to it "We heard stories about this place, and we wanted to see if it was true!" This made Rome angry "Well, they are! Now I don't want any of you people trying to part us! Get out of here!" He said pushing us away "Hey!" I called out " If the stories are true, how are you pushing us, I thought this place was haunted!" He stopped and looked at us, "I'm sorry" He said, "Come inside, and I'll explain. As we walked through the door i noticed someone else in the window. The place looked dirty, he apologized for it being dirty, I thought it was because the house itself was old. he gestured us to sit down on a red velvet couch, as we sat down he offered us some coffee, I declined but Alfred didn't, Rome left to make some coffee. "What do you think he meant by 'I wont let you people part us'?" I asked Alfred quietly, he shrugged, at that moment Rome came back with the cups of coffee, he handed a cup to Alfred, he set his down on a stand next to him. "I'm sorry for getting angry, you see, when you said 'stories' I..." a big man with long blonde hair stepped out and Rome cut himself off, he jumped up and asked if the man was okay, the man whispered something in his ear, Rome nodded and the man left, "Who's that?" Alfred asked "Well, since you guys call me Rome, how 'bout we call him Germania?" We looked at each other, lacking the knowledge of world history. "He's my lover, and people don't like that." I gave him a confused look "So, you two are gay?" He nodded, "Ew," I accidently said out loud, Alfred nudged me "There's nothing gross about being gay Art."

"Oh, I-i'm sorry" Rome waved me off.

"It's quite alright, it isn't normal, so many people aren't used to it."

"So why did you get mad? Did you think we wanted to see if you guys were really gay?" He nodded

"A lot of people have tried to part us, because we're gay, because we just love one another, people warn each other about us, to stay away from us, and all that shit." he shook his head, and I felt bad for him. _They're just gay, I mean, there's nothing wrong with falling in love with the same sex, maybe the opposite sex, for him, just wasn't good enough to fall in love with? People shouldn't hate them because of their love interest. Alfred's right, there's nothing wrong with being gay. _I got lost in my thoughts and when Rome mentioned Germania, it snapped me back to the conversation. "He has cancer, and he's not doing well, I didn't want to be too close to the city, but I wanted to stay within the city, in case we needed to take him there."

"Why don't you just keep him at the hospital" Alfred asked

"I dont like their visiting hours, and again with the homophobs."

"How's he doing?" I asked

"Not so well, He's able to get up and do everyday things, it's just hard for him, I don't want him going outside, he might be in danger if he does, so he stays inside. I'm with him every second of every day. I just don't want him to go, his voice started to break as tears started to run down his face, then Germania came and comforted him, as Rome dried his tears, Germania told us to get out, Rome stopped us, "I'm sorry for bursting out like that. Don't tell anyone you two met us today, okay? They might think we did something terrible to you two boys, now you best be gettin' home now, and you're welcome to come by anytime" He smiled, and we headed home. As we got closer to home, Alfred spoke out "What would you think of me, if I was gay?" I was suprised, it took me a while to answer "I guess, I wouldn't think of you any differently, but it would be awkward when it came to doing physical activities, like touching each other during a game, or something, but either way, you'll still be my bestfriend." He smile and nodded "What about me?" he shrugged "The same I guess"

"Good, because if you think of me differently, you'd be breaking our friendship." He laughed ans said that he would never do such a thing. When we got to our houses, his mother was waiting for us out in the yard, she looked worried. "Alfred! Arthur! Where have you two been?!"

"We went to a haunted house mom, we're fine, just a little scared that's all" She shook her head

"You need to tell me where you guys are going, I would've said yes!"

"Would you? Of course you would! As long as we were gonna get scared!" It took me a while to noticed that they were joking with each other. His mom told us to go to sleep as soon as we set foot in the house. Alfred led me up to his room, of course we didn't go to sleep, we stayed up late watching movies and reading comic books. After about twelve'o'clock I passed out, I remember Alfred reading me a comic book before I fell asleep. The next morning I found myself cuddled up next to Alfred, I could feel my face turning bright red. I got off of the bed as fast as I could. My body was sore, I was still in my clothes, I took off my shirt and my pants, the lining of my pants left marks on my waist, I sighed and rubbed the marks, I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth, I then went back into Alfred's room to change, but he was already doing that. I opened the door and saw him, his body was glowing in the sunlight coming through the window, the way he took off his shirt to put on a new one made my face turn red completely. he noticed me staring and laughed "What are you lookin' at?" _at your sexy body _I wanted to say, but I couldn't, but I could say it sarcastically, so I did "I'm looking at your sexy body!" I tried to say as sarcastically as I could, he blushed and laughed. I put on the clothes I brought with me, I had breakfast with Alfred and his parents, and I was off back home. My parents asked me what I did when I was over there, of course I didn't tell them I had met a gay couple, I told them that I had experienced my first haunted house and lied about what I had seen there. Then I told them that Alfred and I spent the rest of the night watching movies and reading comics. They seemed very happy that I was enjoying Alfred. I was happy for myself for meeting Alfred.

* * *

Summer had past and we again had to suffer through school. As I progressed into middle school, my friendship with Alfred, grew stronger, we had always been very popular, so never had to worry about one of us being more popular than the other, that would never overpower us. But what did worry us, was our school work. I had taken more projects than he did, I was always busy with homework, the only time we had hung out was at school, he grew more upset about this, I told him he should just come over and watch something on the television while I did my work, but he grew more upset, he said that he wanted to hang out with me, and watch television _with_ me. I had promised him that we would hang out next week. He sighed, said bye and hung up. I looked at the screen of my phone, _I should hang out with him next week. Spend more time with him and not so much on project and taking more extra credit points, I have no need to! My grades are perfect! I should spend more time with Alfred. _I thought. I nodded in agreement with my own thoughts, and finished up a project that I was working on. On Monday, Alfred wasn't at school, but I had more than enough people to sit with. As I sat down outside to eat my lunch with other friends, I noticed someone sitting alone, feeling bad for the guy, I walked over to him and sat down next to him, "Hey" I said he looked back, I noticed several piercings on his face. "Sup"

"New here?" I asked kindly

"Yeah, you?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Accent."

"Oh, well, hey, come sit with me and and my friends, I'm sure they'll like you,"

"Oh but I dont think so, I'm not as good as you and your friends."

"Well of course you are!" He shook his head

"I mean literally, but hey, you seem nice, wanna hang out after school? Maybe come to a party?"

"A party?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun, but your going to have to dress differently, wear some black pants, I'll lend you a shirt an-"

"Whoa whoa, before I go anywhere with you I wanna know your name" He laughed

"My name's Zach, yours?"

"Arthur."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, now do you wanna come to the party or not?"

"What'll we be doing there?"

"What do you think?" I gave him a confused look, he laughed and told me he'd be coming by to pick me up and seven, I told him my address. After school I changed into the a tire he told me, by 7:30 he was here. I texted my parents that I was going to a party with friends and that I'll be back by eleven or so. "Here" Zach gave a shirt that was very tight around me, it had green skulls around it and said a band's name on it. After I put it on Zach told me I looked good and we were off. I wondered what the party would be like if i had to wear something like this to it.


	5. Chapter 5

As we arrived to the party, Zach and his friends were making jokes about other kids in school, I didn't like the way they were being so rude. But I didn't want these people not to like me, after all, I _was _ we arrived, i expected people all over the place, there wasn't, however when we went inside, I could hear the music playing. Everybody was in the backyard of the hostess's place. I liked the hostess, she was pretty. She was nice to me, and I liked the way she dressed. She was very frilly, her hair was pink, her dress looked like a corset with many ribbons, every time she saw me, she'd give me a big hug, her name was Marrie Anna.

Zach pulled me to the backyard where everybody was, I don't understand how many people can actually fit in this back yard. It was loud also, how did the neighbors stand this much noise? I could barely understand what the singer of this band was saying, more like screaming. But everyone liked it, after a while I realized that I didn't need to know what he's saying, I don't have a reasoning, but I started to like it, so I began to dance with Zach and everyone around me. I like Zach, he's different than the people I'm used to, it's nice to have a friend that is completely different than everyone else. But now, I couldn't find him, I went back inside to look for him. I decided to look upstairs, sure enough I found him. He was in a bedroom.

As i opened the door, I saw his body, but then I noticed he was kissing another guy. _Oh, _I quietly closed the door and went back downstairs to hang out with Marrie and her friends. "Hey little cutie" Marrie greeted me, I guess i showed her a weird face because she then asked "What's wrong? Is everything okay Arthur?" I didn't answer, but she gave me a hug anyways. After about a hour Zach and the boy he was kissing came back down, Zach gave him another kiss and the boy left. He looked at Marrie, she nodded and she went into the kitchen. Zach sat down next to me and rested his head on my shoulder, I didn't want his head on my shoulder, but I just let him. "Hey, so you enjoying the party?" he smiled

"Yeah, it's fun" I smiled back

"Good, I'm glad you do." he sighed and lifted his head off of my shoulder, Marrie came back with three bottles of beer, she handed one to Zach and one to me, I looked at it "Go ahead, it's not bad" she popped the cap off and handed it to me again. I rejected and told them I didn't want my parents to find out that I was drinking, she nodded and kept the bottle for herself.

I looked at the clock, it read about 1:52, "ah, I gotta get going!" I chirped Marrie offered my a ride, I agreed. When we got into the car, she asked me "How long have you and Zach known each other?" she didn't sound like she usually does, she sounded a little concerned, but I answered anyway, "I actually met him today, I dont usually hang out with people like him, so I thought, why not give everyone a try?" she smiled and seemed relieved "Oh good, then you know."

"Know what?"

"Oh so you dont? But you said his 'type'?"

"I meant people like you, punky, trouble makers, those types..."

"Oh, you know he's gay..."

"Well that explains it..." I murmured.

"Explains what? Oh my god! Did you _see_ him?" she started the car, and started to drive off of the drive way.

"I saw him kissing another guy, why are you being overly dramatic?"

"Oh, thats all then? Good, lets not talk about this anymore okay? Where do you live?" after that we dropped the subject, I told her where I lived, as soon as we arrived at my house, I could see my mom crying through the window, Alfred's mom was there comforting her, along with my dad. "Oooh, they dont look to happy Artie, get in there and get it over with." Marrie unlocked the door and I stepped outside. As Marrie drove off, my mother hugged me from behind, "Arthur where have you been!?"

"I told you! At a party with friends!"

"Arthur, you need to tell me when youre going to be back! I was so worried!"

"I-I'm sorry, I thought..." My dad pulled my mother off

"Thought what? Arthur we thought you were taken, or even killed!"

I-I-I'm sorry! I thought it wouldn't be a big deal! I'm doing so well her now, and in school, so I thought, it wouldn't matter right? So I went..." Alfreds mother stepped in "Well it doesn't matter now, what does it that youre here and safe. Now why don't we all drop this and go to bed?" everyone nodded, it was strange how she calmed everyone down so easily like that, no wonder people like her so much.

The next day, Zach followed me everywhere. Most of my friends didn't like him. But Alfred didn't seem to mind. however after a while, he noticed that all I was doing was hanging out with Zach, in school and after. Most of the time I would go to parties with Zach, and have fun, I did decide to drink while being at one, I once got to make out with this one hot girl there, it was amazing. but I never lost my virginity, never. I was careful with my alcohol though, I tried really hard not to get drunk there. And if I was, I'd ask Marrie or Zach to take me home. It was all okay, right? My grades are perfect I dont get into any trouble, so it's okay. It isn't a big deal so, I never worried. Alfred did, after a while, he was suprised when I told him i had been drinking, but after a while, he started to worry. He told me to stop, but I didn't want to, it was too much fun. I didn't want to, I really didn't want to, but he insisted, he begged me to stop going to those parties. I refused. Then we had our first fight, and not just any argument, and actual fight. No matter how loud he yelled at me I still refused to stop.

I just kept going, I just didn't care.

I don't care.

I don't care...

_I don't care..._

* * *

__Note:OH MAH _GAWD. _sorry for the LONG WAIT, i know, im sorry ;n;. BUT STAY WITH ME, IT JUST GETTING GOOD. ;w; oh jeez im so FREAKIN' sorry for the wait, i had to deal with family and moving, AND ALL THAT CRAP. but yeah thanks for all of the reviews, likes, and follows thanks you -3- *kisses lightly* o3o wat... WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ARTHUR? IS THIS "ZACH" GUY GOING TO RUIN ALFREDS AND ARTHURS RELATIONSHIP? WHO KNOW? STAY TUNED NEXT TIME ON LIVING THE ENGLISH DREAMS :D


	6. Chapter 6

"Arthur please, just stop going, you're worrying your mom," Alfred said, we were in the shed, I was sitting down on a chair, he was standing leaning against a wall. "I don't see why I need to stop, I mean, my grades are perfect, and I'm not causing any trouble. I just wanna have fun. Why can't I have fun Alfred? You obviously are!" he shook his head

"No I'm not Art."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm stuck at home all of the time, I have to help my mom around the house, and since my grades aren't perfect, I have to stay home. But when I do get to have some free time, you're always out at some party with Zach-"

"Oh so it's about you now?"

"No! You didn't let me finish!"

"I don't need to,"

"What do you mean? Arthur, everybody misses you! All of your old friends at school, here in the neighborhood, everybody,fuck Arthur even your mom, she misses having dinner with you,"

"How do you know that?"

"I over heard my mom talking with yours."

"Why does everybody have to worry about me? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"You're missing the point, Arthur. You _are _doing something wrong, you're a minor and you're drinking, that's illegal, and you could be having sex with older girls!"

"Why the fuck do you care if I have sex?"

" So you are having sex? I don't care, but your mom does, I haven't even told her you've been drinking."

"Alfred I haven't had sex yet,"

"But you will someday, someone might get you drunk, and... rape you or 're just all worried that you'll come home crying, a mess, and hurt. None of us want that, especially me, Arthur, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Shut up!" I jumped out of my chair "Don't worry about that! I'm not going to get hurt, Alfred! just shut up! I'm not gonna stop going! I'm not gonna stop hanging out with Zach! Your just going to have to deal with me not being your best mate anymore! Just stop caring!" I headed for the door, Alfred caught my arm before I could leave, I stopped walking. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, I looked down to the ground. "Fine, but when you do get hurt, come to me, I wont tell anyone, I promise, but I wont stop caring, okay?" I shook my hand free from his and ran back home.

I stormed inside my room and slammed the door shut, my mom knocked on the door, I told her to leave me alone, I didn't hear from her for the rest of the night. _Why can't I just have fun for once? Why does everybody have to worry when they don't need to? _ I buried my face into my pillow, my face was wet from all of the crying._ Why does Alfred have to get in this? You know what? I'm not going to change, I'll call Zach right now, yeah, we'll hang out tonight, at his place. I'll get away from my parents, from all of my neighbors here, and Alfred. Zach'll tell me exactly what I want to hear. Hell, we might even go out shopping for more clothes. _I wiped my face, and called Zach, he said he'll be over in 20 minutes, what time is it? I looked at the clock _10:53_, I walked out of my room, and peeked into my parents room,_ fast asleep._ I walked down stairs and sat in the living room, I watched T.V until Zach arrived, he knocked on the door, I answered. "Hey buddy? Ready to go?" I nodded, he smiled and put his arm around my shoulder, he was getting a little too close for my taste, but I didn't care. As we arrived home, he told me what we could do tonight, he suggested watching scary movies, playing video games, or just talk. I liked the idea of just talking. His home was a mess, completely filthy, again, I didn't care. he led me to his room, which was surprisingly clean. "Sorry for the mess around the house, my dad isn't exactly the cleanest person, but I have been keeping up with my room, at my moms, her maids taught me how to clean, so when I get here, well, yeah you get the picture"_  
_

"Your parents are divorced?"

"Yeah, my mom is the bigger success. She has custody over me, on the weekends I go to my dads, but they let me do whatever."

"Sounds great."

"Not really"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they don't pay attention to me, so when I get into trouble, they don't care, they don't bother to help me out, they dont care about my grades, so I'm practically raising myself. You at least have people who care. Hey! Wanna dye your hair? It'll look so cool!" I smiled at the idea and nodded, he grabbed my hand and led me to his bathroom.

As he dyed my hair, I thought about what he said, _"You at least have people who care..." _why do they care? Do they not want me to turn into a guy like him? I have to give everybody a chance, right? So what if he's gay, he know I'm not, so nothing'll get weird. "Alright, done, take a look." He turned me towards the mirror, I tangled my fingers through my hair, "Green?" I looked at him, he smiled "Yeah! Like mine!" I realized his hair was a different style, it was a Mohawk, his roots were black, but the ends were green. "Oh, cool, we kinda match." he smiled again and put his arm round me again, "Yup!"

I spent the rest of my night with Zach, I mostly talked about my problems, he just sat and listened, "So family givin' you problems?"

"Yeah, and my best friend is too," The thought of him made feel like I was going to cry again, so I just held my knees to my chest.

"Maybe he isn't your best friend anymore,"

"No, no. I still care for him, he just... just... he.."

"Just what? If he's giving you problems, he isn't your fucking friend,"

"No, he is! He just cares, that's all..."

"Cares about what? That little shit just wants you all to himself."

"That's not true!"

"Why are you defending that piece of shit?"

"Because he's my best friend!"

"Doesn't seem like it to me, you should stop hanging out with him, he's no good for you. They don't want you to have fun Artie, I do though, I care about you, they just want you to be cooped up in your room all the time, never seeing what real fun is, what the real world is,"

"But you said, that I at least have people that care about me right?"

"That was before you told me all about this, Artie, you're just a puppet to them, pulling at your strings, making every move for you, you now have to break free from those strings and make your own moves. _You _need to be in control now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I bet Alfred's just in the way too."

"yeah, he's in the way,"

"I should stop hanging out with him."

"Yeah, you should."

* * *

Note: whoa, what is gOING ON?! jeez this zach guy is really FUCKING UP ARTHUR, YOU ALL HATE HIM DONT YOU? well, I'll get rid of him dont worry, just not yet xD anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites, means a lot to me *sobs* i love you all (ಥ‿ಥ)


	7. Chapter 7

Monday, at school, I came no where near Alfred. I just stayed with Zach, and all of his friends. We hadn't met until after school. I decided to walk home, and I guess Alfred did too. "Hey!" he yelled, I ignored him. He caught up with me, "Arthur! Wait up" I heard his footsteps stop. I turned around, there was a surprised look on his face "A-Arthur... Your hair!" I held my chin up "Whats wrong with it?"

"N-Nothing! It... Actually doesn't look that bad..." I was surprised by that, I expected him to be angry for dying my hair.

"Oh... I thanks" I rubbed the back of my neck, his cheeks started to turn red a little.

"Oh yeah, where have you been all day?" I sighed and continued to walk.

"I've been hanging out with Zach..."

"With him? Dude, you're always with him, ever since you met him..."

"Same with you,"

"Whats' that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm moving onto someone else, Alfred, I dont wanna hang out with you anymore, neither does Zach."

"Wh-What? But I was your first friend! You cant just let me off like that" we both stopped walking.

"No, I can, i'm making the moves this time, Alfred."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm making my _own _decisions now"

"Have you never? You're always the one who makes our plans to go out, or our projects together at school. You always make the decisions. Why are you saying such things?" He put his hand on my shoulder, I smacked it off.

"Nothing is making me say those things, I just realized how controlled I am, a-and that... you're just in my way of happiness..."

"Arthur..." I turned to him.

"You're not really my friend are you, I bet your parents _told_ you to come outside and ask me to play, it never was you choice to be my friend. It was your parents, wasn't it?"

"That's not true..."he clenched his fists, trying to fight the tears.

"It was, wasn't it!?" he shook his head.

"..."

"..."

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Liar."


	8. Chapter 8

I slammed my bedroom door, no one came to my door to ask me whats wrong. My parents no longer seemed to care, I dropped my bag and fell on my bed. I don't remember how long I was crying for. I don't remember how long I laid there, soaking my pillow with my tears. I guess I passed out because I woke up in my clothes. My pants left marks on my hips, I slipped them off and rubbed the marks. I sighed, my underwear left deeper marks on my thighs. I went into the bathroom and rubbed some lotion on the marks, it seemed to rid of them. I washed my face, I looked at my hair. A lock fell onto my nose, I sighed and went back into my room. I just want to stay home today...

My mom entered the room, "Arthur.." I turned my head to her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay? You didn't come down for dinner last night..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry-"

"Arthur, I'm going to, I can't stop worrying about you, I'm your mother, I care for you..." I wanted her to stop talking, _Does she really think this is what I want to hear? Is she that dense? _"Arthur, I... I'm scared... that you'll turn out to be someone you'll regret being... I'm afraid that you'll turn down all of our friends, your parents..." she clenched her fist near her heart, I saw tears starting to form "The people you love and care about... Just for something that you think will give a good time... I don't want that, I want... I want you to.. be happy, that's all I want for my little baby." She reached down and gave me a hug, I hugged her back. I didn't believe a word she said. I just wanted her to stop crying and leave me alone. "Hey, mum" she let go "Yes?"

"Can I stay home today?" She smiled and ruffled my hair

"Are you sure? I have to go to work, you'll be all alone." I nodded

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled, "I'll call your school then." She left, _Finally._ I flopped on my bed and began to read, hopefully I'll fall asleep again, I can escape in my dreams, no worries, happy, having fun with everybody... I like sleeping. "I should take a shower first..." I mumbled. I got off of my bed, and took off my shirt. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I slipped my underwear off of my hips. I put my hand in the jets of water, seemed warm enough. I stepped inside. The water made me feel a bit better, I stood there and let the water his my face. The thought of what I said to Alfred came across my mind, I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't. Of course I felt regret. I could've said it to him better. But I didn't, I let my emotions get to me. _I wonder if Alfred still cares about me, even after what I said to him... I wonder what he's feeling right now... _Just thinking about it made my chest hurt. Even if he doesn't care anymore, I'll still care about him.

* * *

Thursday was a little difficult for me. Zach wasn't at school, but, thankfully his friends were. They invited me to their table, which I happily accepted. But none of them were in any of my classes. Alfred, however, was in almost all of them. I avoided him the best I could. Most of the girls asked me to be their partner or to help them with their work, so it wasn't that difficult for me, after all I am popular.

After school, I decided to walk home, Alfred, again, did too. We didn't speak a word. I guess we were waiting for the other to say something, but neither of us did. When I arrived at my driveway, I looked back, we met face to face, his glasses shun in the sunlight, those deep blue eyes sparkled in hope of forgiveness. Again, I let those eyes down, and continued into my home. When I got to my room, I closed the door and looked out the window, he stood there for a moment, and walked inside his house. I sighed and sat at my desk, _Why do we have to live right across from him?_ _I hope he doesn't continue walking home when I decide to..._ I took out some paper and drew some animals. One was a green bunny with wings, another was a pirate, I had no idea what I was drawing, I guess anything to keep my mind off of Alfred. I looked at the clock, and decided it was time to do my homework, after about a hour, my mother called me down for dinner. We were having baked spaghetti. "So, no party tonight?" my father asked. "No, not today."

"I'm glad there isn't, I miss having you at the table Art."

"Yeah, whatever..." He laughed.

"So" my mother started "How are you and Alfred doing?" I froze for a second, and continued to eat,

"I don't wanna talk about him right now,"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I said I don't want to talk about him, okay? Stuff is happening and I just don't want to think about it." They both nodded and we ate our dinner in silence. I helped mom do the dishes. After that I went straight to my room, and read. Thoughts of Alfred were flowing through my mind. _Why did she have to mention him? Oh my god, I just want to stop thinking about him._ Two hours passed by, and he escaped my mind. I took a shower and went to bed. _Hopefully Zach will be at school tomorrow... _

Zach was at school today, we met at our table before the bell rang. "Hey! Where were you yesterday?" I asked him, he laughed and pulled me down to sit, "I over slept, and I was running late, but my mom told me I could stay home if I wanted to, one of her clients sons was there, and he was cute, so I decided to stay home. Did you get lost with out me?" I laughed and that and shook my head. "Hey I was your first friend here, I'm popular, I've got tons of friends." He nudged me. The ball rang, and I walked to homeroom. Today might be a little better. I probably even have a party to go to. More alcohol, girls, more fun.  
All that I need.

* * *

Note: YOU GUYS NEED TO CALM DOWN, I will get rid of Zach, and I'll make it cuter, but to make it cuter i need something like this, so in the end ITS SUPER ADORBS. you guys just need to be patient, jeez _ Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites, means a lot c: WALP, IM OFF TO DO SCHOOL WORK *flies into a pile of papers on a rainbow made out of skittles and tiny fat llamas* :D


	9. Chapter 9

That night I didn't go home, I stayed at Marrie Anna's house. I don't remember where Zach went, but Marrie offered me to stay at her place. When she dropped me off the morning after, my mother was waiting outside on the porch. She had a blanket over her and a book next to her. I got out of Marries car and headed for my mother, I shook her shoulder "Mum? Mum what are you doing out here?" She woke up.

"Wha-?"

"Mum you need to get inside, were you out here all night!?"

"Arthur!" She jumped up and hugged me, I almost fell over.

"Ah, mum! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down!? I can't calm down Arthur! You didn't call me last night to tell me where you were going! We were so worried Arthur! Stop thinking about yourself and think about your parents Arthur! We thought someone took you!" I looked over to where Marries car was, she left. "Arthur, are you having troubles? Tell me Arthur, please, I promise I'll try to help, just stay home, we miss you Arthur..." I felt tears rolling off of my cheeks. My mom wiped my eyes and led us back inside, we went into my room. She sat me down, "Now, Arthur, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, "

"Don't lie to me, something's obviously bothering you, is it Alfred?" I didn't answer,

"It is, isn't it? What did he do Arthur? Please, just tell me, that's why I'm here."

"I-It's not h-him, well, it is... it's... just not entirely him..."

"Tell me whats wrong."

"N-No, I-I shouldn't, you wont be able to help... s-sorry..."

"So you made me do this all for nothing? Arthur, I don't care if I can't help, I want to know what's bothering you so much, just tell me." I said nothing, I didn't want her to know for some reason, I can't explain why, I just felt that she didn't need to know. I looked down at my face, she sighed and she walked out of my room. _Maybe it is Alfred... Or maybe, it's just me... I have been mean to him lately._ I fell back, _Or maybe... It's Zach... No, he's been good to me. He's cool._ I smiled. _Zach's my best friend._ I covered myself with my blanket and fell asleep.

I woke up, and I felt like it was tomorrow, it took me a while to realize that it was the same day. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was turning back to my natural hair color. I called Zach and asked him to come over and re-dye my hair, or at least teach me how to. When he came over,, he brought over several different colors of hair dye, a few brushes, and a flat-iron. "Why'd you bring all of that?" I asked

"Because I'm going to teach you how to do your hair, so I wont have to." I laughed.

"Okay whatever!" We went into my bathroom, he laid everything out, and told me what each one was for and what it was called. He then showed me how to straighten my hair, although my hair was already pretty straight. After that he taught me how to dye my hair, and how to tell when it's ready, how to wash it out if I don't like and how to do high-lights. I have to say, it was pretty fun. After all of that, we went into my room, and talked. He told me he wanted me to go to this party with him. Of course I told him I'd go, I couldn't wait, he never seemed this excited about me going to a party with him, never. I got excited to and we both randomly laughed. My mother brought us some snacks and some drinks. I had a good time with Zach. Of course I did, he's my best friend. I always have fun with my best friend. I ran down stairs to tell my mom that Zach and I were going to the mall to buy some new clothes, my dad offered me money, but Zach refused. He was very polite to them, he always smiled, and made sure that they like him, despite his appearance. I like that my parents were starting to like him. I put on some black torn jeans and spikey shoes Zach got me as a gift. and we headed out for the mall. We bumped into a few of his friends while we were there. We hung out with them and played tag, I had fun, we all had fun, after we got a few bag full of clothes, Zach and his butler drove me home. I chose what clothes I should wear when I go to the party Zach was so excited about. I put together an outfit; A Sex Pistol shirt that was torn at the sleeves, black skinny jeans that were almost completely torn up, black boots that had big silver skulls on the sides, some bracelets with spikes, and a choker with a black bell on it. I think it would suite the look Zach described. I started to but away the other clothes we bought when I spotted a picture of us, the exact one Alfred took of us a long time ago. I smiled, Alfred looked so adorable when he was small. And them, the bad memories swept over me.

* * *

I decided to visit Alfred today, I wanted to apologize to him, for being so mean to him, and to ask if we can still be good friends. I knocked on his front door, his mother answered "Oh hello Arthur! I haven't seen you for a while!" She smiled, I smiled back _I forgot how sweet and happy she was. _"Come to see Alfred?" I nodded, she called for him. As he came down, he looked shocked that I was here. he pointed to the shack, I nodded and we met there.

"So..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry, that's all, sorry for being so mean, and neglecting you, and, well, everything..."I sat down on the ground and looked at all of our posters, he sat down next to me. "I forgive you, after all, best friends all have big fights, that's what makes us stronger." I smiled, "Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?"

"Not letting you have some time with other people, and having fun I guess..."

"You git, of course I forgive you."

"Good." He grabbed my hand, I looked at him, _Damn, those eyes... _he pulled my chin closer.

And kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

I was stunned, I felt my eyelashes rub against his cheeks as I fluttered them. I fell back and just looked at him, my face completely red. I tried to say something, but all I could say was "what?" his face flushed and he looked at the ground. I got up and walked out "Wait! Arthur!" He called, I shook my head and continued walking. As soon as I walked in my room, I started to bawl, I don't know why, I guess, I didn't know what to do with my emotions other than to cry. I slid down against my door, and just cried. I held my head, I wiped the tears away, snot was dripping off of my face. I got up and went to blow my nose. I looked around the house, _I guess mom and dad are at work today... _I looked out the window to see if Alfred was coming over, he wasn't. I ran back to my room, I sat down at my bed and tried to process what had just happened. So, he kissed, does that mean he's gay or... does it mean that he's just curious and felt that it'd be okay with me? Or does it mean we're really close? I don't understand what was going on.

Then the house phone started to ring. I ran downstairs and answered it before it stopped ringing. It was Zach. "Hey,"

"Zach! I uh... I-I need to tell you something, can you come over? It's uhm... kinda serious..."

"Uh yeah sure, be there in a little bit." He hung up. When he arrived I hugged him. He hugged back, I led him to my room. "Where's your parents? Are they at work?" I nodded. "So what's the problem?"

"It's uh, Alfr-"

"Ah, what did he do now?"

"He uh.. He... kissed...me,"

"What!? He what!?"

"Don't get angry please!"

"How could I not get angry! Oh my fucking god! He kissed you, that's why he's been trying to keep you to himself, he's gay!"

"So are you!"

"So? I know how gay people are!"

"So, he is gay then..."

"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore, he's bad for you."

"O-okay.." Part of me didn't want to, I still wanted to be friends with Alfred. But another part told me to listen to Zach, he seemed to know what's best. He sighed and pulled out his phone. "Hey, I need you to set up some sweets in the dinning hall, I'm having a friend come over..." He said to who I guess is his butler. He snapped his fingers "Call your parents and tell them that you're coming over to my place, and _ask _them if you can stay the night too, so pack some of your shit, and the clothes you plan to wear at the party." He smiled when he mentioned the party, _He's still excited. _I called my mother, she told me it was okay if I stayed the night. I packed my clothes and tooth brush. "Ready?" He asked, I nodded. We waited until his car arrived. His butler greeted me and held my door opened. The drive was long. Most of the time Zach talked about everything, what's happening with him, with me, with Marrie, and other friends. But he seemed really upset about Alfred. I can understand, you don't just kiss a straight guy, it isn't right._  
_

When we arrived at his place, it was more than I expected it to be, it was a full-on mansion. It was huge, the inside was more beautiful than the outside. Truly breath taking. He led me to the dinning hall, there was all sorts of sweets on the table, cake, cupcakes, cookies, fruit, chocolate, pudding, cream puffs, sugar flowers, candy, lollie-pops, you name it. I just wanted to bury my face into one of the cakes, this is truly heaven. "Wow!" I gasped

"Yeah! One of my favorites is the little sugar flowers, they're cute, and really sweet." He picked one up and bit a petal off. A maid cut two slices of each cakes, I chose a chocolate one, and dove right into the cake. It was soft, there was a ball of icing in the middle, the best cake I've ever had. I noticed Zach was watching me eat, he was smiling. When I looked up at him, he turned his eyes away and blushed, "Zach,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like, find me attractive?"

"Of course I do, anyone would, you're cute." He pulled over a piece of cake and played with it.

"Alright, but do you-"

"Find you only as a friend? Yeah, of course I do."

"Okay" I took one last bite of the cake and helped myself to some cookies. I couldn't help but feel that he didn't see me as just a friend. It made me a little uneasy. I cleared a platter full of cookies as Zach and I talked. "Ugh, I'm so done with this shit..." I said pushing the empty platter away, he laughed. "Yeah? They're really good aren't they, the chefs my mom hired are fucking good." He played with his hair. He smiled and jumped up "Oh hey! I forgot, I have a really cool style for your hair hair! Come! Lets see if it looks good or not!" He grabbed my wrist and led me through hallways, corridors and other rooms. We ended up in his bathroom, it was huge, I've never seen a bathroom so big before. He sat me down on a stool, he had two different colors of hair dye; Black, and purple. He layered my hair and but in purple highlights, then he dyed my roots black. I looked in the mirror, "Whoa, dude, this looks fucking awesome!" I hugged them, he ruffled my hair, "Well, I'm glad it looks good on you! Now you'll look really good at the party!" I smiled.

* * *

I woke up in a large bed, covered in soft heavy blankets. I Pushed the blankets off, _Oh yeah, I slept in the guest bed last night..._ I got up and headed for the door. A maid was waiting for me, "Here you are," She handed me a white robe, "Follow me, I'll lead you to the breakfast room." I put the robe on over myself, I didn't even bother putting on my pajamas last night. I followed her to the room, Zach was there, on his phone sipping a cup of coffee. I sat down at the table, his butler asked me what I would like for breakfast, "Oh, just some eggs and an English muffin." I smiled,"Two eggs? Done well?" He asked, I nodded.

"Good morning Arthur."

"Oh, good morning Zach, sleep well?"

"Oh yes, did you?"

"Yeah the bed was comfortable, isn't the party today?"

"Yeah, haha I forgot about your hair, dude it's fucking cool."

"Why don't you use the style?"

"I've tried it before, didn't look good." His butler, in which I finally learned his name; Mr. Kater, set my food before me.

"Aw, that sucks, so you're just gonna stick with the Mohawk then?"

"Yeah." He gave his cup to Mr. Kater, he refilled it and poured sugar and cream into it.

"Welp! I will be getting ready for that party, Arthur, do you want to join?" I shrugged, "Sure I guess." I took my last bites from my breakfast. Mr. Kater took it. I followed Zach into his room. He took off his robe and threw it onto his bed. He was in just pajama pants. He opened his closet, threw me my bag and started to look through it for an outfit. I took off my robe and got into the clothes I planned to wear. I fixed my hair, and brushed my teeth. "Do want to wear some eyeliner? Some girls think it's hot." I shook my head "Nah I'll look too girly." He shrugged "You look good in that outfit, it defines your ass" I blushed "Don't be staring at my ass!" He laughed and pulled on a shirt. He butted me out of the way and started to put on some eyeliner "Wait I thought girls liked it?"

"They do, and so do guys."

"Oh" I put my stuff back into my bag. Zach came out looking like he usually does, but with eyeliner on this time. "So we're gonna stay here until the party starts which is about 9 pm, so in the mean time, we can play video games, watch movies, eat and, I dunno, prank call some people?" I shrugged. "Lets go watch some 3-D movies then." I followed him to his theater. We watched a movie about how two friends were separated by someone, who only wanted one of them to himself, but then the two friends rejoiced, and together they found out that they loved each other. It was now 11:27 "Hey what time did the party start?" I asked "Five." I nodded, I got up when the movie ended, "Wanna go play some video games?" He nodded and got up, we went to the game room, which was smaller than any other of the rooms I have been to. We played Super Mario Kart until 2, then we played Left for Dead until it was time to go. "Hey, we should get going." He said, I nodded and turned the console off. "What do you wanna do now?" I asked,"Dunno, wanna go eat?" I shrugged "Sure." He smiled and took me by the hand, he led me to the dining hall. Mr. Krater asked me what I'd like for lunch, I shrugged and asked him what's good, he suggested me a few things, I ended up telling him to surprise me. After lunch we watched another movie, one about a fish who gets lost and his dad tries to find him. I looked at the clock, we still had three hours to go. I sighed, Zach looked at me, "Whats wrong?" He smiled, I smiled back "Nothing, I'm just bored"

"You are?"

"Yeah, there's not much to do here..."

"Well, you get used to it I guess."

"Hmm... How long 'til this movie ends?"

"An hour left."

"Alright." I turned my attention to the screen. _Damn this is taking to long, I just want the fucking party to start, I wanna know why Zach is all excited, I want to see why he wanted me to come, why I'm all dressed up... I want to know..._


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in a dark small room, I could barely see anything. I was sitting in a chair, where was I? I looked around the room, no windows, no doors, nothing but me and this chair. A faint ticking noise slowly started, it sounded like a clock, but there wasn't a clock in this room. Where is it coming from? I got out of the chair and looked around the room, where is it coming from? I felt dizzy and fell back into the chair, it was so relaxing... the ticking, just listen to it;

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

So soothing, so welcoming, so sweet. I let my hands rest on the armrests. I love this clock, where ever it is. I sat there not caring about anything, nothing mattered anymore, the only thing that mattered was the ticking, to keep it ticking. I didn't want it to stop. I looked forward, there it was, the clock, a grandfather clock specifically. I laughed and relaxed more. My feet were wet, but it doesn't matter, soon my ankles were, then my waist, I realized blood, from the grandfather clock, was filling up the room. I was going to drown for sure, but I didn't care. I hung my head over the back of the chair and smiled. I didn't care if I was going to drown, it didn't matter, the only thing was that Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

It didn't matter. Nothing did.


	12. Chapter 12

"Arthur" The voice was soft. "Arthur" My eyes shifted open, "Hey, Arthur wake up." Zach shook me awake. "Hm, what?" I rubbed my eyes, "C'mon, we're almost there,"

"Where?"

"The party."

"Oh, yeah." I had almost forgotten, after the movie, we got into the car, then I fell asleep. Zach had a big smile on his face, _He's still excited? Man I wonder what's getting him all_ _antsy_... I laughed and yawned. "Had a good nap?" I nodded. The car stopped. I rolled the window down, music from the house blasted, "Mr. Faun, you do realize that you two are a hour late?" Zach nodded his head, "It's always better when your late, Mr. Kraler." Mr. Kraler laughed and opened our doors.

When we walked in, Marrie greeted us, she squeezed the life out of me. "Arthy! You look so cuute!" She giggled and let me go, "Your eyes even match your hair!" She kissed my nose, I blushed and pushed her away, she told me that I could hang out with her for the rest of the night, if I wanted to. I thanked her for the offer and told her that Zach had planned something with me, "He's really excited about it, so I don't wanna get him excited for nothing." I smiled, she smiled back and gave Zach a concerned look, he shook his head and waved her off. She played with her pink curls, oh gosh she is so pretty. I smiled.

Zach introduced me to some new people, he whispered a few words to them and they looked at me and laughed, but I didn't worry, Zach wouldn't make fun of me. One of them, Tanner, slapped my back, "So your gonna get pounded tonight? Ha!" I rubbed my back, "What do you mean?" He gave me a confused look, and looked over me, and smiled more "Drunk." I nodded my head, "Yeah, and maybe I could get laid tonight." I rested my hands on my head, they all laughed, Zach bit his lip, and dragged me away from them. We hung out by the bar for a while, just talking to random people and drinking. A boy about my age sat down next to me, he had cuts all over his arm, a few had bandages over them. "Oy, do you cut yourself?" He looked at me and slapped me, Zach stood up and punched him, "Zach! What are you doing!?" I pulled him away, and helped the kid up, "What is wrong with you!?"

"He slapped you!"

"I got into his personal business! He had the right to!"

"No! He shouldn't have slapped you!"

"Well that doesn't mean you get to punch him!" He shook his head.

"I really dont wanna get angry at you Arthur... Hmph, I guess it'd be better if I was..."

"Better for what?"

"No don't ask Arthur, it's not time yet."

"Just tell me! I don't think it'd matter."

"Oh, but it would Arthur. It would."

"How? I'm cool with everything you'd wanna do."

"Oh really? Well in that case, let's go, I'll show you." He grabbed my arm and led me to an empty room in the large house. He picked me up and threw me on the bed, "Wha- wait! What are you doing! Zach!?" He started to take off his shirt and mine, I sat up so he wouldn't, but his face was in my crotch, he started to unbutton my pants, "Zach stop! Stop!" he tore off my pants, and worked his off, he pinned me down, and kissed me, he shoved his fat tongue down my mouth, I moved my head away, he flipped me over and pulled down my underwear, he shoved his fingers in my mouth "Zach stop- p-lease!" He grabbed my member and tickled the head, "C'mon Arthy, get hard, for me? It'll feel great, I promise." But I didn't get hard, he tried, but he failed, "Ah well, doesn't matter, I'll be the one fucking anyway, you'll get hard when it goes in." He laughed and tickled my ass with his penis. He squirted lube on me and shoved his finger in. I yelped, "Zach, p-please don't, don't please..." He slipped in the other finger, "But I thought you were cool with everything I wanted to do? That's what you said, right?" He slowly started to finger me, going faster with every word. "Y-yes, but that was- ahhh Zach please stop!" He went in deeper, I tugged on the sheets, he grabbed my hands and held them behind my back. He slid himself in. "A-AH!" My back arched, he pulled my hair, "Aw, little Arthy, you're so tight." He squeezed my hands, tears started to form in my eyes. _Why did I meet this guy? Why did I trust him? Is this all he wanted? _I cried as he fucked me. He lifted me up and laid me down on him, he grabbed my cock, and stroked it, I still wasn't getting hard, I refused to. The door slammed opened, someone kicked Zach in the head and pulled me off, it was Marrie, "Go Arthy get out before he gets you again! I'll be fine okay?" She hugged me and handed me a big shirt, I pulled it on, and ran out of the room, and the house, I wiped my tears as I ran.

I ran away from that house as far as possible, as soon as I ran out of breath I stopped and caught up with it. I looked around, where was I? It doesn't matter, as long as I'm no where near that place. I walked forward, I hugged my self, it was getting cold, and I had nothing on but this shirt, I looked at it, it was on of Marrie's favorite big shirts, it had a big heart on it and was slightly transparent. Oh Marrie, I hope she's okay, I started to cry again. I just want to go home, I wanna see my parents, that's all I wanna do. I wanna hear Alfred's voice, I wanna see him, I wanna touch him, I wanna feel his warm breath... It started to rain, the dye started to wash out of my hair. It was pouring now, I looked at the street I was on, Waltann, okay I lived on Washington. That means that my house is just around the corner! I ran through the rain, I saw my house. And I saw Alfreds. His light was on. _"When you do get hurt, come to me..." _I walked to his house and stood there, in the rain. I regretted everything, I threw a rock at his window, he came to it, he ran down stairs and opened the door, he pulled me inside and hugged me. I hugged him back, I hugged him as tight as possible. Oh yes, his warmth was all I needed to feel better. "Alfred I'm getting you all wet..." He shook his head, picked me up and carried me to his room, he laid me down on his bed and threw me a towel. I started to dry my hair, the dye had washed out, my hair was back to its normal blonde self. Alfred stood in front of me, "So, what happened?" I looked away.

"I'm sorry..."

"Tell me." I started to cry, he knelt down and held me,

"He raped me..."

"What!?"

"He raped me Alfred!" he looked at me, I cried and cried. He hugged me, he held me. He let go and looked me again, "I'm so sorry" I put my hand on his face "Don't be Arthur, it wasn't your fault." I shook my head "Yes it was, I didn't listen to any of you, and I paid the price for it." We were so close, he lifted me up on his lap, "Don't say things like that, it doesn't matter anymore, I just wanna make sure you're okay." I nodded and smiled. "I'm okay now..." I blushed, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank you so much, Alfred" He smiled and moved in closer, our lips were practically touching. I could feel his breath, so warm, it smelled like chocolate, I smiled. He pulled me in closer. We kissed, his tongue wasn't fat like Zachs, it was sweet, he was sweet. We broke for air, he blushed and laughed, "Do you want some pants Arthur?" I looked down, I was exposed, I shut my legs and covered myself. My face burned. He laughed and got up, he threw me a pair of boxers. I slipped them on. "How did you get here?"

"I walked."

"You what?" He moaned. "You're just one giant mess aren't you?" He smiled and kissed me again. I kissed him back.

"But you my giant mess."


	13. Chapter 13

I saw Zach at school the following week. I stayed by Alfred, I didn't want to look at Zach, not after what he did to me. My old friends greeted and welcomed me back, they noticed that my hair was back to normal. I couldn't stop thinking of Marrie though, the thought of her saving me knowing that Zach could've beat her, it made my heart shatter, I was so worried. I was worried about what happened to her, what Zach did to her after I escaped, I caught myself looking at Zach, Alfred nudged me, "Hey, are you okay?" I smiled and nodded. I was okay, but I wasn't sure if Marrie was, and not knowing that, for some reason, was killing me.

Alfred came over after school. As soon as my bedroom door was closed, I pressed my lips against Alfreds, he laughed and kissed me back. He was eating chocolate before he got here. He picked me up and laid me down on my bed, his lips were so soft, he kissed me so gently, he was so kind, he started to kiss my neck, it tickled, I couldn't help but laugh, which made him laugh. Then the house phone rang, Alfred answered it, "Hello?" I hugged his back, "No, tell me who you are, then I'll give Arthur the phone." I reached for the phone, but he smacked my hand away, "Hey, it's someone named Marrie..." I grabbed the phone, "Marrie!"

"Arthur! Are you okay?"

"Yes, are you? Did Zach hurt you? Are you okay Marrie?!"

"I'm fine Arthur, don't worry, he didn't hit me he just got upset..."

"Where are you? I wanna make sure you're okay, I mean, that's the least I could do after you saved me..."

"I'm at home right now, but Zach is here, he's in the bathroom right now. He doesn't wanna leave my side, so I thought this was the perfect opportunity to talk to you. But don't worry, I'm fine."

I sighed and sat back down on my bed. "Okay good, thanks for calling, I was starting to worry about you, and... Thanks for saving me."

"You're quite welcome Arthy." She giggled and hung up. Alfred grabbed my hand "So she saved you I'm guessing?" I nodded, "I wish I was the one to save you, but I'm glad someone did." He smiled,

"You did save me Alfred, I had someone to go to, someone to talk to, someone to hold on to," I hugged him, "You both saved me." I climbed onto his lap and kissed him, he pulled me in closer, I felt his glasses fall onto my nose, he tasted to sweet, he licked the corners of my mouth telling me to let him in. I teased him "Aw come on Art, don't be like that." I laughed and opened my mouth, he was such a good kisser, I wonder if he thought I was the same. I heard my parents come in through the garage, Alfred stopped, and pushed me away, "What? What's wrong?" I grabbed his hand.

"I-I don't think your parents support homosexuality..."

"Why wouldn't they? I'll go ask them-"

"No don't, I don't want them thinking that you're gay, so use Zach, or something, if they don't, that'll give them a reason not to let him near you guys."

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure that they wont mind homosexuality Al." I walked out of my room, my parents smiled and gave me big hugs. It warmed my heart. "Hey, I have a question..."

"Fire away," My dad put his arm around me and sat me down.

"So, you know Zach, right? I was just wondering if you... support homosexuality..."

"So you're saying he's gay and asking us if we're okay with that?" I nodded.

"Well, no, God doesn't like gays, so they're bad, I don't want you hanging out with him anymore."

"But what's wrong with being gay? It's nothing but your love interest! Nothing more!" I couldn't believe they don't support, when did God say that homosexuality is wrong? "It's more than just that Arthur, don't argue go and call Zach and tell him that you can't talk to him anymore." I sighed and stood up. I was so mad, how could they? What's wrong with being gay? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I closed my door, I looked at Alfred. "What do we do now? They probably don't want us together anymore..."

"So don't tell them! I told my parents and they _had _to accept that I was gay. They didn't want me anymore, remember that one night, where I came to your window? That's why I didn't wanna go home, because the kicked me out. But they couldn't live with out their son, so they had to take me back."

"So you think they might take me back?"

"I dunno, but I don't want you going through it all. So keep it a secret, like... like Rome!" Ah, Rome, I remember him. I guess we had to play it like they did.

* * *

At school, Alfred and I would act like we were nothing more than friends, but now and then he would pull me into the bathroom stall and make-out. Everybody was glad to see that Alfred and I were hanging out again. That made me happy to hear, I want them to know that we weren't just "friends" but I didn't want them making fun of us because we were gay, and most of all, I didn't want my parents finding out that I was gay for Alfred. I loved my parents, and when I realized that my parents could disown me because I was gay, it made me feel like nothing, like I mean nothing, that if I didn't go by the rules or their description, they can just throw me away, like nothing, and it burned my heart. I didn't want that, I wanted my parents to love for who I am, like Alfred's parents, they kept him because they love him. I was afraid they wouldn't. The fear crept all over my body. But I had Alfred there to help me through it. So I guess it wasn't too bad.

I liked going over to Alfred's. We didn't have to lock the door when we wanted to sit there and kiss. His mom was sweet, she enjoyed having me over, and Alfred wasn't scared of showing his feeling for me in front of his parents. But when he's over at my place, we have to be extra careful. My parents liked Alfred, they don't know that he's gay though, and I don't want them to find out. Alfred's the best thing that has happen to me so far, I don't want to lose him because of his love interest. Alfred came over, I helped him with his homework, he watched me do mine, I liked my life, aside from the fact that I had to hide my homosexuality from my parents, I loved it, because I had Alfred. Alfred had me. Life was good.

After school, I saw Zach. He noticed me and started to walk towards me. Alfred grabbed my hand and stepped in front of me. Zach stopped in front of Alfred, "Can you move out of the way, please? I wanna speak with Arthur." He said to Alfred. "No, not after what you did to him, we can't just trust you,"

"Look all I want to say is" He looked at me over Alfred's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I did, Marrie talked to me, and well, I'm sorry." I didn't say anything, "Look, I don't expect you to forgive me, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. We don't have to be friends, I just wanted to let you know." He pushed his hair back, "Are you done?" Alfred squeezed my hand tighter. "Yeah." He sighed and left. "How does he even think it's okay to come near you? I don't care if he was apologizing, I don't want him near you, okay? I don't trust him." I nodded in agreement.

Alfred and I spent the night in the shed. We mostly just talked, well, he did all of the talking, I just sat there and listened to him. "Aren't you gonna say anything Arthur?" I smiled and rolled on him, I kissed him, "Nah, I like listening to your voice." He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed and rubbed our foreheads together, "Don't your glasses annoy you?" He shook his head, "Sometimes I forget they're there." I smiled and pressed our lips together. _He's been eating chocolate again, is that all he ever eats? _We broke for air, he pecked my nose, I blushed. He pulled my book out of my bag and began to read it to me, I pulled a blanket over us and laid on top of his chest, I listened to him reading and his strong heart beat. I wish the book lasted forever, I wish I could listen to his heart beat forever, I wish this moment lasted forever. I love this moment.

I love him.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up in Alfred's bed, _Strange, did he carry me up here? _I rubbed my eyes and sat up, the smell of sweet pancakes and bacon welcomed me awake, Alfred stepped into the room and smiled, "Mornin' cutie, sleep well?" I yawned and nodded, he crawled on top of me and kissed me, _Mmm best breakfast ever..._ He squeezed my sides and I laughed, his mom called us down for breakfast. I put on a shirt and went down stairs, the kitchen filled my nose with the aroma of the sweet scent of maple syrup, and bacon, his mom smiled and handed me a plate filled with pancakes, "Thank you, it smells delicious," I said, sniffing the food, "Oh, Arthur, you're so sweet, now sit down and eat, I don't want my food to go to waste!" She laughed, I sat down next to Al and ate with him, Al's dad turned to me and spoke "Arthur, I'd like to talk about you and your parents- if you're okay with that, my boy?"

"Oh, uhm, I guess, what you'd like to talk about them?"

"Disowning,"

"What?"

"Dad, please, I don't think he's comfortable with that topic..." Alfred said,

"I know, but he gonna cross it someday, might as well be prepared, all I wanted to say was that, if they ever do, you're welcome here, we had some tough times accepting that Alfred was homosexual, but we did, because we love our boy, more than anything, nothing will change that." He mussed up Alfred's hair and continued "I'm afraid that your parents , Arthur, won't take you back, so I'm just saying-"

"We're here for you." Alfred's mother finished his sentence. I blushed, my heart feel so warm, to think, that his parents care deeply for me too, made me feel wonderful, I'd like my parents to disown me right here, right now, just for that. But, again, I love my parents, I don't want to be disowned, hopefully they wont ever find out that I'm gay.

Alfred and I went up stairs, I started to get ready for a shower. While I was taking my clothes off Alfred hugged my from behind and kissed my neck, "Hey, can I take a shower with you?" He asked,

"Are you crazy? What if my parents comes over to pick me up and finds out that we're taking a shower? As much as I love to Al, I can't, sorry..."

"Why would they come and pick you up? You live right across from us,"

"I told you, we're going out tonight."

"No you didn't,"

"I didn't?"

"No, or you probably did, and I forgot..."

"Or you weren't paying attention." He laughed and kissed my neck again, _Jesus,_ _is he trying to get me horny?_ I nudged him off and closed the bathroom door, I then proceeded to take my shower in peace. When I got out, I looked around for my bag, where did it go? _Shit, I think I left it out in the shed... I'll ask Al if he can get it for me, _I wrapped a towel around my waist, and walked into Al's room, "Hey I think I left my bag in the shed, can you get it for me?" He nodded, and went outside to get it, I laid on his bed waiting for my clothes, _Ha! He is reading that book I gave him, I knew he'd like it! _When he came back, I showed him the book, he blushed and laughed "Alright, you got me, I've been reading it, but it's a good book, who wouldn't want to read it?" I laughed and agreed, I got dressed in front of him, I didn't really care, I can't keep myself hidden for too long, might as well let him see now. After I was done getting dressed Al pushed me down on his bed, he softly kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, I pressed my lips against his, the sweet taste of this mornings breakfast overcoming my taste buds, oh God was this a magical moment. "Arthur, your mother is here to pick you up! Pack up your things!" Alfred's mom called. I sighed and let go of Alfred, I put my clothes in my bag and went downstairs where my mother was standing, Alfred and I high-fived goodbye, and I left. I rested my head on the armrest in the car, "Art, what's wrong?" My dad asked, I looked up and smiled, " Nothing, I'm just kinda tired, that's all, no need to worry." He nodded, and he continued to drive. Jesus, why can't they just accept that some people are just different than them? Or what they're used to? Especially when it comes to their son, what the fuck am I even talking about? They don't know that I'm gay yet, why am I saying that? It's too early to say such things... God damn, I just wanna get this stupid charity event over with, I wanna go home and sleep my problems off.

When I got home, it was already 7, holy shit, I've been and that charity event for my church the entire day. I fell asleep the moment I flopped onto my bed. Fuck, school's tomorrow, I'll ask if I can stay home, they will most likely say no, but doesn't hurt to try, right? I just can't wait to see Alfred tomorrow, I'm at my happiest when I'm with him, ahh, just thinking about him makes me blush, and with that thought, I fell asleep.

* * *

Alfred was late to school, at lunch, I asked what made him late, "I over slept,"

"That doesn't sound surprising." He laughed and nudged me,

"Shut up, I don't know what happened though, I went to bed at my usual time, it's kinda weird, don't you think?" I nodded. Our friend Alicia, sat down next to us, she put her hand on her cheek and gave us a look, "What are you looking at?"

"Adorableness"

"What?"

"You two, obviously like each other, just kiss already, I'm pretty sure the rest of us wont mind."

"What are you saying? Do you hear yourself? We're just friends." I crossed my arms, "We're not gay."

"But you guys can be gay just for each other. But, I mean like, if you guys want it as secret, fine with my, your secret is safe with me guys."

"Look, can you just stop? I know you "ship", whatever that means, but don't make it seem like we are a couple." It felt kind of awkward to say that, but it was for our sake, for a good cause, I looked at Alfred, he kinda looked offended, I shooed Alicia away, and asked him what was wrong, "What you said, I know you're just trying to keep it a secret, but I still felt offended, but don't worry about it, it's okay." I smiled, and side-hugged him.

After school, Alfred and I got into an argument about what the sport "Soccer" is really called, "It's football Alfred, not soccer."

"Well, here in America, it's called soccer, why? Because we have another sport called football."

"Well with me please address soccer as football."

"No, I'm gonna call like I've been calling it, while you're here you're gonna call it what everybody else calls it."

"Alfred, please don't argue with me."

"Argue with you? You're the one who started it!" Alicia interrupted us, "Oh my fucking god, just kiss already, holy Jesus." I shoved her away, she laughed and left with her friends, "Don't worry Alicia, we'll be doing that when we get home." I blushed and laughed. He was right though, we made-out when we got to his house. Normal routine again, nothing is going to fuck it up now.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my god, how long has it been? A few weeks? A month? Holy jesus, I'm sorry for long-ass wait, but its here. Thank you for staying with me everybody ; v ; means a lot.

Alright, down to some serious biz, some of you have been saying that I'm copying from another USUK shipper named Butterfish (i think that's her/his name ._.") I'm not, I was inspired by my friend Marrie's fanfic, and she is indeed in this story, she's Marrie Anna, but anyway, I tried to keep it as different as possible from hers, I took some events that has happened at my school and put it in this story, some guys in my school did break into the girls locker room, I wasn't there, but my friend was, she told me all about it, and my guy friends made up a game, you know what game I'm talking about. The whole shabbang with Zach wasn't the climax, I'm not going to tell you what is, but I will tell you that Zach wasn't the climax.(Zach pretty much set off the rising action, just saying c:) Zach is officially gone (you're welcome c:), Marrie is still in though. But as I was saying, I didn't copy from Butterfish, I just took some events that happened at my school and put them in this fic, my best friend and I had a secret hide-out like Alfred and Arthur do, I thought the idea was just fucking adorable, so I put it in this fic c: I tried to make everything adorable, hopefully I succeeded in tha again thanks for staying with me, even if you did think I copied off of Butterfish (let me shower you with sparkles you great big bag of puppies (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:' .*) I love you guys so much ; w ;


	15. Chapter 15

I sighed as I did my homework, Alfred went out with his grandmother today, I wasn't allowed to come with him, it was so boring without him. My mother walked in, "Alfred, dinner is ready." I nodded and got out of my chair. Dinner smelled delicious, my Dad was already eating without us, "Honey, why didn't you wait for us?" My mother asked him, "The sent was too inviting, I couldn't help it." We laughed and sat down, then I began to wonder; _They enjoy my company so much, would they really disown me? I mean, they love me so much, I'm their only child, they have nothing more than me, why would they throw me away? But they are very strict when it comes to religion... maybe... they love God more than me... How could someone love something they've never seen before, never met, never heard, never ever had direct contact with?! How could anyone love something they'll never completely know more than their own child?_ My father snapped me back to reality, "Arthur, you okay?" I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just thinking..."

"About what?" Shit, time to think fast Arthur, just don't let it be weird-"Alfred..."

"Alfred? Why, is there something wrong?" Really, Arthur? Is that boy your answer for everything? "Uh... no," Fuck, my voice shook a little, oh God, am I blushing?Goddammit...

"How is he? Is he doing okay in school?"

"Uh, yeah, he just needs a little help in Language Arts... But other than that, he's doing okay..."

"Are you okay Arthur, you're acting a little strange..."

Uh, no, no, I'm fine"

"Are you sure, you seem a little nervous," My mother set her cutlery down "Have you been watching porn, Arthur?" My face flushed,

"What!? No! Why would you think that?"

"You're acting strange, like we're gonna catch you, or something..."

"No, no, that's not it... Can we just talk about something else?"

"Uhm, sure, what do you want to talk about?" I shrugged and poked my food with my fork. They eyed me and continued to eat their food.

After school, Alfred and I hung out in the shed, "My mom thought I was watching porn..." He laughed,

"She did? What did she do, did she just walk up to you and ask you if you watch porn?" He laughed harder.

"No, well, it's a long story, I almost gave our relationship away, I was acting nervous, and that's how she assumed I was watching porn." I never thought someone could laugh so hard. "Shut up, it's not like you don't watch porn."

"I never said I didn't, it's just the image of you watching it, oh God, I can't breathe!" Alright this is getting annoying,

"And? So what if I don't?" Ha, where's this conversation going? He got closer to my face and pecked my lips, "C'mon, don't tell me you don't masturbate." He smiled, I pushed his face away, my face felt hot, I hate it when he does this to me. I turned my back to him, he hugged me from behind "It's not a bad thing that you don't masturbate," He started to kiss the back of my neck. "It's just weird to think that you can't get it done by someone else, being so attractive and all," I watched as his hand slithered down to my thigh. Fuck. "A-Alfred, I don't think this i-is a good idea..." He groped me, I gasped at the action. "It isn't? I think it's a wonderful idea." He lightly stated to rub my crotch, I've never felt anything like this, it was weird... and pleasurable. Should I allow him to continue? Or should I stop him? Fuck, he got me hard, now what am I supposed to do? "A-Alfred, I-I... Wh-wha-" I could barely talk, I was out of breath. He unzipped my pants, "Alfred... no, I-I don't want anyone coming in... and finding us... like this..." He lightly kissed my neck, "Alfred..."

I woke up the next morning in the shed with no pants on. I looked over, Alfred was right next to me, what we did last night was amazing, and I'm glad I got to experienced it with Alfred. I looked down between my legs, I don't really remember what happened after my climax... Did I pass out? Oh God, how embarrassing... He must think I'm a loser... I felt someone grab my hand, "Oh, good morning Alfred..." He smiled and squeezed my hand tighter, "Put on your pants, lets go in for breakfast." He got up and threw me my pants, I quickly put them on and walked with him for breakfast. At the table, I could see Alfred's parents growing suspicious over our mood towards each other, my face was still flustered, but they said nothing. I kissed Alfred goodbye as I left to my house. We had the day off of school, so my parents weren't home yet. Last night was exciting, for sure, I would like to stay at Alfred for the rest of the day, but my parents demanded me to stay home until they got back. I have nothing to do. I guess I'll go watch the Telly. I'm still bored. Maybe I'll go read? Nope, nothing, fuck it, I'll just go to sleep. I woke up after a few hours, I still had plenty of time to do things... But what? I'm just gonna go to Alfred's and hang out for a while. I headed out to my front door, when I opened it, Alfred stood there, about to knock on the door. "Oh, hey! I was just about to come over." He smiled "I kinda thought maybe we could hang out at your place tonight!" I smiled at the thought, maybe we could cuddle? My parents aren't here. "Yeah okay, my parents are still at work though..." He nodded, I let him in, we watched the Telly for a while together, then we just started to talk, the talking ended in a kissing session. Oh how weird it was to kiss Alfred in my house, we can't ever kiss here, it's strange. Just then the doorbell rang, I got up and answered it. There standing in the doorway was a kid, probably only a few years younger than Alfred and I, he looked a lot like Alfred, "Hi, is Alfred here? My mom sent me here..."I perked up an eyebrow, Alfred pushed me out of the way, "What are you doing here?" The little boy pushed up his glasses and folded his arms, "Mom sent me here! She wants us to be closer..." I could barely make out what he was saying, his voice was so delicate. Wait, who is this kid? "Alfred who is this?"

"You seriously don't know? You've met him before."

"I have?"

"Yes!"

"... When?" Alfred shook his head and began to tell me where, surprisingly, I didn't even remember meeting him, I felt like I was so rude to him. "I'm sorry Matthew that I couldn't remember you..." He sighed, "I'm used to it." Alfred put his hand on his shoulder, "So mom wants us to hang out together?" He shrugged. I let Matthew in, well shit, now Alfred and I can't have our usual kissing sessions... I don't know what to do with this kid. We all just sat down and watched the telly. I looked over at my guests, of course, what was I expecting, they were bored. "So, uhm... do you guys want to do anything other than sit down and watch telly?" They both shrugged. Matthew stood up and headed for the door, "I'll just leave if you guys aren't gonna do anything," He left with out giving me a chance to try to entertain him. It bothered me so much that I didn't remember him, well, hopefully I wont this time.

Alfred grabbed my hand and leaned in for a kiss, when I heard the garage being opened, nice timing dad. Alfred and I quickly pulled away from each other. I hate it when we have to do that. My dad walk by and patted our heads, Alfred smiled politely. Even after finding out that they would hate him if they found out the truth, he is still so kind and polite to them, it's hard to think that they _could _hate him. My other walked in next, she waved Alfred hello, and asked him if he would like to join us for dinner, he agreed.

At dinner, my parents seemed very interested in what we do after school at his house, why I'm always over there, and why he never comes over here. There was so many lies told, it broke my heart telling them. After dinner, Alfred and I walked up stairs and into my room. We played video games for a while, after I beat him for the millionth time, he leaned in and pecked my lips.

Then I looked over and my father was standing right there.


	16. Chapter 16

I froze. I clutched Alfred's hand. _No, this can't be happening! No, he probably didn't see us. Oh god I hope he didn't..._ I saw my fathers face turn red from anger, he moved away from the the doorway and gestured Alfred to leave. Alfred slowly stood up and walked out. By then I started crying, I heard my mother say goodbye to Alfred, and her confusion of his sudden leaving. My father gripped my arm and pulled me up. My heart was pounding, the tears kept streaming off of my cheeks, and small whimpers left my mouth as I shivered from his strong grip. I have never been so scared in my life. "Why." He said quietly, "Why?" I looked at him, confused and scared. "Of all people, it was you who turned out to be. My own fucking son. I'm not sure if I even love you anymore." Tears overflowed my eyes, I could barely see his face, I closed my eyes, I don't want to see his face, I don't want to hear his hurtful words, I just wanted Alfred to save me. He shook me, "Look at me when I'm talking to you Arthur!" I opened my eyes, and turned away. My eyes burned from all of the tears. "I SAID LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I slowly turned to him. Never have I been afraid of my father, never has my heart froze in fear of my father. He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off of my feet. Adrenaline rushed through my body, my heart started to pound, My breathes grew heavier. "Do not disobey your father Arthur. Or should I even call myself your father, you piece of shit faggot." My mother walked in, "W-What are you doing!? Put our son down!" She grabbed his arm, he pulled his away from her. "No, This faggot needs to get what he deserves."

"Don't call our son that! I don't care what he's done! Put him down now! He's our son-"

"NO HE ISN'T, HE'S A FAGGOT, HE WAS KISSING ALFRED FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She froze. Our eyes met, _Please, please make it stop, I'm your son, I'm your only son, please take me away from him, please mother... _She looked at him. "I said don't call our son a faggot. Like I said before; I don't care what he did, you put him down THIS INSTANT!" He let go of me. I fell to the ground. "Get out of my sight, how dare you do such a thing to our son! He's the only child you have, the only child _we _have!"He looked at me, his eyes were filled with regret. He left the room. I heard the garage door being opened and the car leaving. My mother knelt down beside me and kissed my forehead, "I'm so sorry my baby boy." Then she stood up. _No, no, don't leave me, please I need someone to comfort me, please, please stay don't leave... _"Mother please don't leave, please don't go.." I was too weak to lift myself up, I reached my arm out to her, He stopped in the doorway, "I'm sorry honey, but I need time alone to deal with this..." _What the fuck do you mean!? I'm your only son right! Then stop worrying about yourself and help me! _"No, no, please..." With out another word, she left. I collapsed, I laid there on my bedroom floor, violently sobbing. Are my parent going to disown as I feared they would? What about Alfred? Alfred! With all my strength I lifted myself up and walked to Alfreds doorstep. Before I could knock, Alfred opened the door and pulled me in. He hugged me, I wrapped my arms around his large figure. His warmth was comforting, the sound of his heartbeat soothed me, the way he picked me me up and caressed me into his room made me feel like I was safe forever. He cradled me in his arms, not saying a word, he kissed me on the lips, I kissed him back. I moved me so I was sitting on him, I wrapped me arms and legs around him. I felt like nothing could hurt me now, not my father, not Zach, no one could. Alfred is here with me, nothing can hurt me now.  
I have him.

The next morning, I heard my parents downstairs talking to Al's parents. I looked over to my side, Alfred looked so cute, he forgot to take off his glasses. I sat up, and got out of his bed, careful not to wake him. My father opened the door, I suddenly backed into the wall out of fear, i don't want to be afraid of him. I don't want to make him feel like I'm afraid of him. But I was, I so scared. As he approached me, I slid down the wall and curled up into myself, lifted me up and hugged me. He was so gentle. He rubbed my back, and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Arthur, I'm sorry my boy..." I lifted my arms to hug him back "But, I can't keep you anymore," My heart dropped, and my arms froze in place "I don't want the church ti fund out that you're gay, I don't know what they'll do to us, or to you. I'm leaving you to Alfred's parents. They'll take care of you, please understand..." I pushed him away, I wasn't scared, I wasn't sad, I was angry. I was livid. "You love your fucking church more than your son!? Fine, if your going to be like that, then I'm happy I'm disowned you piece of shit." He stood up straight and left. I looked over at Alfred. He was awake and surprised. "What?"

"They disowned me, as I feared."

"Before that, you... you looked afraid."

"You'd understand if you saw what he did to me last night." He nodded.

"So, you're staying with me now?" I shrugged and sat on him

"I dunno. They'd be better than my parents for sure. But at least I'd see you everyday, all day." I smiled.

"I don't know what to feel about this Arthur. I mean, you're disowned and you seem to be okay with that, but, they left you with me, and... I don't know. I don't know whether to be sad and angry or just happy."

"Let's just forget it and be happy that we're together now and we don't have to worry about my parents knowing anymore, let's just be happy okay?" He nodded and smiled. I wrapped myself around him and kissed him constantly. "We should take a shower, we're kinda smelly..." He laughed, "W-Wait, together?" I blushed, "Well, yeah, I mean, we're gonna see each other naked someday, might as well be now. We're not gonna do anything, right?" I blushed even more. "U-uh, okay..." I got off of him and headed for his bathroom, he followed me. He closed the door behind us. I took off my shirt from yesterday and my pants, before I took off my underwear I shouted "Wait!" he Alfred jumped up and turned to me "What?"

"W-What if you're disappointed?"

"K-shhh I pretty sure I wont, just take it off, be proud of it! Even if it is small, either way I'll still love you..." I blushed, that statement made my face and my heart feel warm. I took a deep breath and slowly took off my underwear, I looked over my shoulder, and there he was, staring at me. "Don't stare!" My face burned, "What? I'm just curious, you already have cute butt..." I wanted to die. I sighed and pulled them off. He blushed and smiled, I looked down at his, _Fuck, he's definitely bigger than me. How am I supposed to impress him when he's bigger than me? Fuck, Alfred, you're perfect in every way... _"Hey, let's just get in okay?"I nodded, still embarrassed. The shower was warm, I closed my eyes as the jets of water hit my face. I felt Alfred's hands slither down to my thighs, he kissed my neck. "H'Hey, we're not supposed to do anything, remember!" He continued to kiss my neck, soon he found my sweet spot. "I know, and we wont, I promise." He sent shivers down my back as he started to bite my neck, "O-Okay..." He didn't keep his promise.

After we got dressed, I sat down and covered my face, _Oh, God! We actually did it! And he enjoyed it? I'm not even that enjoyable, oh well, at least I enjoyed it too... _Alfred came by and lifted my face up, he smiled and kissed me. Never have I thought things could be this perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

Eventually, Alfred and I came out at school, some kids made fun of us, but most, shockingly, defended us. I got so angry, "It's not a fucking choice!" I yelled at one of the kids who were making fun of Alfred and I. "I didn't choose to be gay! I was... born like that... My parents gave up on me, the abandoned me. Just because I'm gay!" Alfred put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, I thinks that's enough honey..." I ignored him. "Don't you think I had fucking enough!" I could feel the tears filling up my eyes. I swallowed them down, I was not going to let anybody know how vulnerable I was, not in front of all my peers. I'm strong, I know I am, and Alfred knows that too.

Everybody learned how to deal with us, the gits who made fun of us are now actually pretty friendly now, but I still don't like them, bloody wankers. I noticed, however, that more and more kids came out with their homosexuality after us. We were their leaders, I guess. Whatever balls we had and whatever we did, they follow us in our tracks. The teachers were fine with us, it didn't even bother one teacher in that whole fucking school. This was probably the best decision Alfred and I ever made, no, it isn't. Our best decision was to spend the rest of our lives together.

Everyday after school, Alfred and I would walk together after school. We would hold hands, and just talk about our day. I felt like I was talking the most, but he would just walk along with me and nod, agree, and make comments, I love that about him, he listens. Isn't that what everybody wants? To be listened to? I listen to his stories from his games and how we should design our house, how many dogs we should have, what he wants to be when he grows up, we would lay side by side and talk about our future, and then I would check my watch and we would run home before we were late. His mother would scold us for being late and shove us or dinner. I like his mother, she's sweet, and his father is very comforting and helpful. These people are so nice, yet they believed in the same thing my parents did, and they still accepted their son for who he is. Why couldn't _my _parents do the same? It doesn't matter, I have an important person to listen to.

I remember the first time we made love, in the shed. Our first kiss was in the shed too. Ah, the happy memories. He was so gentle both times; our first kiss and the first time we made love. So sweet, so gentle, so calm, so warm, so... Alfred. I could feel his eyes on my as I blushed and smiled like a maniac. I didn't care though, I can be whatever I want to be in front of him. He flopped over on top of me, "What're you thinking about Artie?" I blushed even more, "I was just thinking about our first kiss... and the first time we had sex." He chuckled and kissed me. _Mmmm so sweet and warm..._ We broke for air, we smiled. I stared into to those sapphire oceans we call "eyes". He put his hand on my face, I pressed my face into it. "Hey! I forgot" Mood killer. "W-what?" He got off and grabbed my hand, "The shed! I wanna show you something!" We ran outside, huh, although I was thinking about the shed, I forgot it was here. I watched Alfred move the tree branches and the little shrubs out of the way, I watched him go into the little opening and disappear. _Why am I just standing here? Why am I hesitating? I should just go, nothing to be nervous about. _I walked into the opening, Alfred was waiting by the door, smiling. "What?" I asked, frowning. "Just wait..." I opened the door. I gasped and looked at him, "You didn't just..." He laughed, I hugged him and kissed him repeatedly. In the shed, there was a bed, a desk, and on that desk, was everything we made together when we were little. The first thing I saw, was the toys we played with when we first met. I was so happy, I couldn't get over myself. I pulled the chair back and grabbed almost everything on the desk and dropped it on the floor. Alfred and i sat down and looked through it. We laughed and cried over the memories we shared. I'm glad I moved here. I'm glad my father got a job here. If he didn't, I would've never met Alfred. I can't even imagine life without him.

I kissed him, lying naked on the bed Alfred put in the shed. He was so warm and strong, I looked into his eyes again, so handsome. He ran his fingers through my pale-blonde hair. I smiled and kissed him again, he shifted me on to his waist. I felt his member against me, I pushed my rear against it. A small moan escaped from his lips. I kissed his neck, then his chest. I slowly worked my way down to his cock. I took a hold of it, it was throbbing, begging for attention. "Ah, Arthur..." I kissed the head, and I nibbled on the sides. He grabbed my hair. I shoved the whole thing in my mouth and slowly bobbed head back-and-forth. He tasted so sweet, he was so, so very warm.I removed his member from my mouth, I pushed him back down on the bed, I slid his cock in me, "Ah... Fuck." He held on to my waist as he guided me up and down. He sat up and kissed my neck, he slowly laid me down, I love it when he takes control. He started to kiss my chest, he played with me. He shifted me on to his lap, he shoved his entire dick in me. I let out a load moan. "N-not so quickly A-Alfred!" I said to him, upset, I'm not a fan of him being completely rough with me. But I do enjoy it at times. He grabbed my cock and jerk it. "A-ah... Alfred..." He started to kiss my back. He shoved me back down on the bed, he pounded my ass, "Ah! Alfred!" Hopefully his parents can't hear us. He gripped my waist tightly, I could feel him making imprints on me. I squeezed the sheets, gasping for air, trying to be as quite as possible, but how can I when I'm having such _good _sex? I looked behind me, Alfred was sweating, I heard a few soft groans and moans from him. I shoved my face into the covers as I came. After I came, Alfred came as well. I felt his warm cum in me, he took his member out, I felt the cum stream down my thighs down to the covers, _He came a lot, maybe he's enjoying himself too much? Well that's his reward for doing something so wonderful today. _Alfred flopped to the side of me, I rolled on top of him and nuzzled my face against his neck, he wrapped his arms around my and petted my hair.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Alfred."

~END~

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, that was some ending wasn't it? Well, I hope enjoyed it. Sorry for not updating, im dealing with personal problem and school. I tried my best to keep up with the updates, but i had no room left for it, now I do! I decided to end this because, well, it wasn't really going anywhere. Did you guys like the ending? I hope, this what I made up for all those absent updates, and I know that I was keeping the smut away from you guys c: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave some reviews on how well I did on the story, don't hold back! I wanna know everything I need to fix for future stories!

Thanks for staying with me guys c:


End file.
